Sob Uma Chuva de Estrelas
by Adne Hellena
Summary: Um anjo apreciava um show da natureza até seu irmão caçula resolver dar o show por si próprio.  Lucifer e Gabriel - Slash/Lemon. Fanfic escrita para o Tributo Dia do Sexo do forum NFF.


******Título: **Sob Uma Chuva de Estrelas  
******Autor:** Adne Hellena  
******Beta:** Aria (thanks, minha gêmea-mais-velha! )  
******Categoria: ********[Tributo] Dia do Sexo: 06/09**, AU, Slash M x M  
******Advertências:** Incesto, sexo entre dois irmãos. Heresia (depois não digam que eu não avisei).  
******Classificação: **NC-17  
******Completa: **[******X**] Yes [ ] No  
******Resumo:** Um anjo apreciava um show da natureza até seu irmão caçula resolver dar o show por si próprio.

**__****P.S.: Cá estou eu, de novo, escrevendo com ship incomum... **_**  
**_**__****Fazer o quê? Eu gosto desses ships diferentes e ainda acho que essa fic aqui vai me garantir uma passagem para dar oi pessoalmente ao Lou... **_**  
**_**__****Brincadeiras à parte, essa fic faz parte do **_Projeto Conversão - SPN Slash_**__****, parceria com a Shiryu, em que nós duas escolhemos 9 ships para escrever. **_**  
**_**__****Então eu começo a minha lista com esses dois. **

**__****Escrevi a fic uma música do **_Sleepthief – Labyrinthine Heart_**__**** e, embora a letra nada tenha a ver com a história, acho que isso só não soou mais smut por causa dela.**_**  
**_**__****Espero que apreciem a leitura.**_**  
**_**__****Bjoks! ^.~**

* * *

Ele estava sentado entre algumas daquelas nuvens de poeira estelar, sentindo apenas a textura macia e sólida que o sustentava.

Alguns pensariam que os asteróides são frios, duros e inflexíveis, mas naquele início de mundo nada era frio. As camadas embaçadas de nuvens que o cercavam variavam de tons amarelo-alaranjado para um azul-esbranquiçado profundo, colorindo o espaço quase vazio, cintilante com suas estrelas recém-criadas.

Tudo era incrivelmente vazio, inerte e esperando ser tocado por eles, pela mão de Deus para tomar forma... Ainda assim Gabriel não deixou de notar quanta vida pulsava ao seu redor, sua forma luminosa corpórea tinindo suavemente com o reconhecimento daquela energia maior e acolhedora, que abrasava sua alma e o fazia sentir-se parte daquele mundo.

Seus olhos cor de mel foram sutilmente fechados pelas mãos quentes que ele conhecia, bastou tocar as pontas dos dedos macios para um sorriso carinhoso brotar em seus lábios quase sempre zombeteiros.

– Lúcifer. Eu pensei que estaria ocupado.

– Tolo.

– Absolutamente.

Lúcifer puxou o queixo do irmão para cima, capturando seus lábios mesmo que a posição fosse desagradável. Estavam um contra o outro, as costas de Gabriel colando gradualmente no abdômen do caçula, os lábios macios explorando de maneira sutil o queixo e os ângulos do rosto juvenil. Era um beijo desajeitado, quase inexperiente, mas transmitia as devidas sensações aos dois corpos.

O caçula, debatendo-se várias vezes nos confins de sua inteligência privilegiada, esbarrara nisso, nesse desejo inconsciente que crescia em si toda vez que estava próximo a Gabriel. Sentiu o mais velho abraçar fracamente seu pescoço, deslizando os dedos pelos fios loiros e curtos de seu cabelo que quase sempre espetavam, causando a sensação de cócegas sempre que alguém os tocava.

A lentidão nas carícias não os impedia de estar arfantes, as mãos logo explorando ombros e pescoço um do outro. Lúcifer puxou o arcanjo para o chão, deixando-o sentar ao seu lado e acompanhando seus movimentos, aprendendo como descobrir cada pedaço ainda oculto daquele corpo, emaranhado por apenas uma fina túnica.

Gabriel tinha esquecido momentaneamente de suas tarefas para estar ali, apreciando o show natural que os meteoros ocasionavam no céu escurecido. E aquele espetáculo estava sendo abandonado enquanto seu irmão mais novo lhe beijava mais uma vez, transferindo o peso de seu corpo para o arcanjo.

Lúcifer estava, por assim dizer, praticamente deitado sobre o corpo do irmão mais velho, seus lábios esticando e passeando por entre os caminhos do pescoço de Gabriel, os olhos azuis meio fechados enquanto apreciavam a pele branca que se estendia naquela pedra morna.

– Já pensou nisso, Gabriel?

– Eu prefiro não pensar, Lúcifer. Você já sabe a minha resposta.

O arcanjo arfou, silenciado, dobrando o corpo e puxando a túnica do irmão para cima, arranhando e apalpando as nádegas que ele praticamente não alcançava. Estava embolado sob o corpo do querubim, sentindo o caçula lamber os músculos de seu peito e friccionar-se contra seu corpo, causando arrepios e pequenos sussurros.

Ambos suspiraram, sentindo ondas de energia preencher o ar. Lúcifer forçou o corpo do irmão para o lado, deixando-o rolar na poeira fina que recobria um dos asteróides. O querubim colou seu corpo contra aquele que se estendia à sua frente, moldado por uma mistura quase palpável de energia.

Nenhum daqueles anjos possuía um corpo de fato, mas o ato por si não precisava de uma matéria física para ser realizado.

Não.

Bastava aos dois anjos apenas experimentar, apreciar os sentimentos que vez ou outra os acometiam e que sem perceber preenchiam o espaço vazio e obscuro, irradiando sua própria luz, brilhando como uma estrela iluminada pela paixão que os consumia.

Gabriel suspirou profundamente, sentiu o corpo etéreo de seu irmão caçula lhe invadir, tomando e mesclando suas energias, bagunçando algo que ele não sabia existir dentro de si. Sua alma de anjo regozijou-se, reconhecia aquela partícula de vida pulsante em seu corpo, reconhecia-a como seu irmão e mais além, como aquele com quem estava compartilhando uma parte de si, de sua essência.

Lúcifer sentou, ajeitando o arcanjo em seus braços e não permitindo que aquele corpo brilhante se afastasse. Os suspiros que ambos deixavam escapar, juntos, preenchiam o ar e lentamente entravam num ritmo adocicado, quase puro, formando uma música suave e que vibrava no mesmo compasso que seus corpos enérgicos, aumentando o êxtase...

Até que ambos tremessem, sentindo suas almas explodir em comunhão, compartilhando o momento em que corpos celestes rasgavam o céu e davam um show de estrelas cadentes, solenizando a partilha daquele amor puro e que de repente se tornava tão complicado.

Porque, mesmo que estivessem separados em alguns dias, Lúcifer e Gabriel jamais seria uma alma só novamente.

Estavam unidos como irmãos e como amantes, de uma maneira que nenhum outro ser conseguiria. Estavam unidos por suas almas, seladas num ato de amor que provava não precisar de um corpo para acontecer.

Bastava o amor.

* * *

**Bem, eu espero que vocês tenham gostado do ship incomum e, se julgam bom o suficiente, deixem uma reviewzinha que seja.  
Isso faz o meu dia!  
**

**Bjoks! ^.~  
Até a próxima!  
**


End file.
